


Love Bites

by Summer_Depression



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Disability, Dystopia, F/F, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Feminist Characters, Feminist Themes, Gangs, Goblins, Lesbian Character of Color, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Depression/pseuds/Summer_Depression
Summary: Amriel has been banished from her temple- something she is certain will lead to her certain doom. After wandering Earth for days pretending to be human until she finds her final hope- a group of girls under the name Wings. She's believes they're going to help her until she's put on her knees with a gun to her head.





	Love Bites

Hot breaths left Amreal as she stared into the cruel eyes of the gang leader. "What?" She asked softly, barely restraining herself from squirming and whimpering under the firm press of the gun. She knew that even the tiniest form of resistance would end in her head blown off before she could even beg for forgiveness.

"I said," Words were practically spat out like poison as the woman leaned down, the thick scent of blood on her lips. "How did you get in?" Yet again Amreal had to stop herself from sobbing. This was too much.

"I-I promise on the Lords, I didn't break in! I didn't even know someone else was here, I was just looking for the Wings." Her voice hit a high note as it broke, tears now welling up in her eyes as the thick carpet scratched against her weak knees. Everything hurt so much from the warm air that stung at her own, cold skin.

A sharp jab hit the side of her head making her shout out softly, squeezing her eyes shut as she prayed that nothing would happen to her.  
"You're looking for the Wings?" Amreal gulped,  
"Y-Yes?"  
"You're looking at them." 

No. She couldn't believe it. "What?" Her back straightened and her eyes went wide, she was sure her mouth was agape too. "No! You, you guys can't be the Wings! It's impossible, you're, you're!" Words tumbled out of her mouth as she squirmed against the hands holding her tight and she felt the other members in the room shift.

"We're what?"  
"You're, you're you! The Wings are a holy ring of angels lost from the haven, one's who've been unjustly abandoned. People like those couldn't ever point a gun at an innocent civilian!" For a second, as the mobster smiled down at her, she swore she could see a glint of a fang between her lips, almost making her heart stop.

"Trust me, buttercups, we're a ring of those unjustly abandoned. Just not the one's you're praying for." Finally she moved away and, if it wasn't for her chest tightening, Amreal would've been able to breath. This couldn't be right, why would there be another group called the Wings? It was such a specific thing- so specific to angels she never thought of someone else taking the name. 

"Sugar, pick her up. I think we need a little talk with her." Finally the gun was dropped from her head and the person- Sugar had an arm around her waist. With no effort she was plucked from the floor and carried further into the house.  
"Sure thing." The only thing Amreal could pick was was that he had to be a male- his voice was deep and strong arms pinned her against his waist.

Still, this monsters gender wasn't her biggest problem right now, escaping was! A yell of determination left her and she wildly kicked her legs, unable to stop small sobs from escaping her as she fought against his strength, even daring to hit her fists against the other's stomach and trying to grab at walls. At each failure her chest only tightened and she could feel a thick lump forming in her throat, bring more tears to her eyes until they spilled over her cheeks. "Please! I'm sorry, just let me leave," She wailed, still determined to continue to fight. She couldn't give up!

Well, that's what she wanted to believe until she was slammed into chair. Amreal let in an ear piercing scream as her back hit the hard surface and could only kick and yell as tight bounds wrapped around her. She begged more, mind becoming fuzzy with pain and fear to the point that she couldn't think properly. 

"Oh, shut up will you?" Skin against skin could be heard and soon after a painful sting could be felt against her cheek. For a brief moment, she could see the leader flexing her hand before her eyes were on Amreal again. "You're acting like a fucking child. Just grow up for a moment and listen to me before you have your tantrum."

Amreal couldn't stop herself from shaking or crying, it felt impossible now, but she stopped yelling instantly and tried to silence the small hiccups she let out. She couldn't bare to look up as silence fell over them, her eyes instead pinned on the thick red carpet and her dirty feet. Why did she think this was a good idea?

"Thank you." She could hear the soft thuds as the woman paced around her. From her spot, she could almost feel the judgement radiating off her as every inch visible was critiqued. It was terrifying, especially when she stopped behind her. For a brief moment, she could feel a hand run along her clothed back, circling around the pools of dry blood before she began walking again.

"So you are an angel," She whispered, words barely caught before she continued. "Well, little songbird. I'm not sure what sick practices you did up there, but let me tell you now. Down here, breaking into someone's house isn't very polite. Even if they are your savior. Especially if they're you're savior."

**Author's Note:**

> Quotev profile is TheSufferSphere if you want to read it there.  
> But, other than that, if you see this story somewhere else, please tell me!


End file.
